


Dream

by tetsutai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsutai/pseuds/tetsutai
Summary: Is it foolish to follow? For how long will I be hollow? Oh Dream, please do not drop my life.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is a poem i wrote for my english class, but an edited version. i'm not sure about my rhyme and grammar, but ig this work is pretty simple for reading. please let me know, whether i have any mistakes.

I distract froom the reality  
To see you in my thoughts.  
There are a lot varieties,  
There are a lot varieties of yours.

For me your shape is like a bird.  
You reach me and you burn my heart.  
You don't exist in our world.  
Please tell me how I can restart.

Your songs replace me sun.  
Please heal me, help to fill the hole.  
My life'll useless, when you're gone,  
Please motivate me, save my soul.


End file.
